


Something Incredible

by ugandadistrict9



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, I wasnt going to upload this but the worlds gotta know about this great ship, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, it ends with fluff bc this is me im like the most vanilla person on earth, kevin is just kinky ok, polyship, rape ment/// but only like minor past stuff, they're actually all dating jsyk but this is centered on these two, this is kinda pwp but also has sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And everything is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> Uganda District Nine's Kinkiest
> 
> the world needs to know this ship i needed to redeem myself & this ship after the monstrosity that was the orlando fic  
> just imagine something at the beginning its 1:30 in the morning and ive been wracking my brain all week for a good opening but couldnt find one so DEAL  
> enjoy ???????

“No way, Kevin!" Poptarts scolds, stopping Kevin in his tracks. "You’re sleeping in _my_ room tonight.” he says with a wink.

 

“Oh, am I now?” Kevin echoes, intrigued.

 

“Are you...?”

 

“Well.... I think that I am.” Kevin closes in on Poptarts, wrapping his hand around the smaller boy’s elbow.

 

Poptarts rests his hand on Kevin’s hip. “Good. You wouldn’t wanna miss it...” He stands up on his tiptoes to give him a delicate kiss. He is much shorter than Kevin, but he thinks the fact that he’s so tall is cute.

 

“What about Connor?”

 

Poptarts shrugs nonchalantly. “Don’t worry. He knows.”

 

Kevin raises an eyebrow quizzically, but he doesn’t ask.

 

“C’mere..." Poptarts puts his arms around Kevin’s neck, cradling him, swaying gently from side to side. He looks up at him, a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

“What are you up to...?”

 

He doesn’t answer. Instead, raising up on his tiptoes, he kisses Kevin hungrily. His tongue is a mix of hot and disturbingly invasive, but the way he chews on his lip has the taller boy gasping. Poptarts hangs on him, pulling him into the kiss a little, pushing up into it.

 

As Kevin breaks it to gasp for breath, Poptarts guides him gently, backing him up towards the bed. When the backs of his knees hit it, he sits, and Poptarts pushes his chest gently. He complies, lying down on his back.

 

Poptarts puts one knee on either side of his hips, straddling his lap, and Kevin is both surprised and embarrassed at how hot he finds it.

 

Chris places a hand on his chest gently, reassuringly, as he smiles giddily down at him. His fingers wrap around his tie, untying it and removing it from him. He sets it aside delicately, and he begins unbuttoning the top of Kevin’s shirt.

 

Kevin is a bit nervous, wary of the position he’s in, but unbelievably excited to be pinned underneath of the other boy like this. He suddenly gets an incredibly inappropriate image in his head of being handcuffed to the bed, and his breath hitches, his face burning red.

 

Poptarts stops, fingers resting on the third button. He looks down at Kevin with wide eyes, tilting his head in question. Kevin shrinks back, ashamed.

 

“You okay?”

 

“W-what? Yeah.. I’m fine...”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah. Really. Keep going.”

 

Poptarts pops the next button of Kevin’s shirt, revealing his bare chest. During the hot days of the Ugandan summer, the boys had begun ditching their temple garments.

 

He hesitates, chewing his lip in thought. Kevin knows exactly what he’s thinking about. He wishes he wouldn’t think about that. He wishes everyone would just forget about it forever, himself included. Though it was nice that they were worrying about him, and incredibly gentle on him, he wishes they didn’t have to bring it up. He wishes it had never happened in the first place, but it was done and over with now. And he wanted it to be forgotten.

 

“It’s alright, I promise.” he assures, putting his hand on Chris’. “Please keep going.”

 

“Sorry. I’m just worried I’m being too pushy. Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

 

Kevin nods, and Poptarts smiles. “Please don’t worry about that. I promise I’ll tell you if it ever isn’t okay. Don’t worry. I-I want to.”

 

With that, Chris settles back in, a big smile on his face. He kisses Kevin sweetly, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding his hands up his chest.

 

Determined to keep a mood, he puts on his best sexy voice. “You’re beautiful, Kevin. It does things to me...”

 

“I’d let _you_ do things to me.” Kevin breathes, immediately covering his mouth with his hand, regretting the whine in his tone.

 

Poptarts grins. Apparently it worked quite well. “Oh, happily... Everything I want to do?”

 

“Yeah...” he says, voice quiet and muffled by his hand.

 

“Mmm.” he hums.

 

Kevin just stares up at him, expectant.

 

“You're so cute, Kevin." Chris coos, trailing his fingers up Kevin's side. The younger Elder shivers, groaning into his hand as Chris rolls his hips once. “Will you be a good boy for me from now on? If you're good enough, I might just do something extra special...” The blond says, tone filthily low.

  
Kevin bites his lip, ashamed, but more than ready to meet Chris' any need.

  
"If only the others were seeing you right now... You really are beautiful, Kevin."

  
Kevin squirms a little on the bed, eager to get out of his too-tight pants, but trying not to be impatient and displease Poptarts. He tries not to lean into the gentle touches on his chest. His eagerness does not go unnoticed by the small blond, who leans in for more kisses, hot and hungry. He's still clothed, pressing himself against the shirtless and dishevelled younger boy.

  
Kevin is flushed, face bright red, ashamed of how turned on he is to be pinned down by the smaller boy. Poptarts sucks on his tongue, and he lets loose an obscenely high-pitched "mmm".

  
"Kevin..." the blond says, breathing heavily.

  
"C-Chris... I want you..."

  
"You're pretty greedy." He quickly notices Kevin's expression fall at that, and he strokes his chest reassuringly. "You're not doing anything wrong. It's sexy to see you so like this. Especially hearing you say something like that...”

 

Kevin shivers.

 

“Tell me how you want it, then.”

 

“....what?”

 

“I _know_ you're into a lot of stuff. Spill."

  
"O-oh. U-um...."

  
"Don't be embarrassed. I’m down with everything.” he assures.

  
"W-well, um, i-it... it, um, really turns me on when you," Kevin stammers, face so hot he is convinced he will soon burst into flames. "Like, c-compliment me, and call me a good boy...."

  
“Mm.” Poptarts smiles knowingly. "And?"

  
"A-a-and....?"

  
"I know there's more... Connor told me _all_ about you."

  
"H-he did? No way...."

  
"Shh, it’s alright, I promise. You wanna know what he told me? It’s really exciting."

  
Kevin whimpers. He hopes Connor hadn’t mentioned anything that was too embarrassing.

  
"He told me that you like to be tied up."

  
Kevin covers his face, utterly ashamed. He wishes he could just melt into the bed and disappear forever. 

  
"Awww... How many times have you two done that before...?" Poptarts asks, seeming almost fascinated.

  
"Guh. Just once."

  
"Oh? Wow... You must've been really into it, then, for him to have mentioned that to me...” he says slowly. “Do you like it, Kevin?"

  
Albeit his embarrassment, Kevin is interested, recalling the time he went through this with Connor. It had kind of just happened, though. He doesn’t really remember what had prompted it, but he’s not sure if he wants to. They had been talking about Kevin’s embarrassing turn-on, or as Connor called it, a _praise kink,_ and Connor had asked him about other kinks, and it had sorta just escalated from there. This, on the other hand, was _embarrassing_. “Chris, please.”

  
“Kevin.” he says back. “I was going to say, since you've been such a good boy, why don't we...?” Chris removes his necktie, untying it slowly and holding it out in front of him.

  
"Ohhh, Chris...” he whines, voice barely above a whisper. He is ready to die of shame, but with the look on Chris’ face, he isn’t about to say no. Instead he just whimpers lightly. “Please.”

  
Poptarts positively beams. “Does this mean you want me to?”

 

Kevin swallows hard, nodding.

 

He grasps Kevin's wrists, gently positioning them above his head. He wraps the tie around the bed post, and around Kevin's wrists, tying it. "This is the best that I can do... This what you had in mind...?" Poptarts says, sexy confidence slipping for a mere moment.

  
Kevin nods, face red. He hasn't had much time to explore his interests and desires yet, and it feels inconceivably awkward and embarrassing. He hopes he’ll get used to it. Or maybe this is just part of it. Maybe the embarrassment turns him on. That thought makes him want to disappear forever, but then he looks up at Chris. He looks overjoyed about seeing him this way.

  
Poptarts pulls the tie tighter, and as Kevin moans breathily, he starts to realize just how incredible this is going to be.

  
He doesn't hesitate much longer, assuming his position with his knees on either side of the brunet, leaning into his neck. He peppers his jaw with kisses, smacking his lips profoundly near his ear. Kevin shudders, suppressing a groan of pleasure.

  
"Kevin." Poptarts says, voice sweet but heavy with lust.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Make lots of noise for me. Don't hold it back. I wanna hear it all.”

  
“O-o-okay...” Kevin stammers, voice light and wavering.

  
“That's it, sweetie. Moan louder. I want to wake everyone up, and make them jealous of the way I'm touching you, and the way I have you strung up all pretty. It wouldn't be fair to hold this for ourselves, now, would it? Don't you want everyone else to see you like this, too?” he nips at Kevin's earlobe. He gasps, before moaning enthusiastically.

  
“Oh, Kevin, you’re soo good.” Poptarts goes back to sucking on Kevin's neck, and Kevin lets out soft moans. He can feel the other man grin against his skin as he makes a particularly squeaky noise.

  
Poptarts trails down from Kevin's neck to his chest, still kissing wetly. Kevin gasps, shaking in anticipation as he feels breath against his nipple. Then suddenly it's all he can feel. He cries out. The stimulation is nearly unbearable as his world is reduced to this one feeling of Chris' tongue and teeth on the sensitive bud. His moans are at a ridiculously high volume for someone who hasn't been touched yet, but the painful stimulation is worsened by that fact. Chris doesn't stop, and Kevin is crying out obscenely. It's everything Chris ever wanted to hear and more.

  
Kevin's pants are uncomfortably tight and he feels like he'll explode from the over-stimulation. "Ahhh...." he breathes out as the blond stops. His embarrassment is obvious as Poptarts stares up at him. He squeezes his eyes shut, his face still burning red. "P-p-please..."

  
"Oh, Kevin, sweetie... You don't need to be so embarrassed... Aren't you liking this?"

  
"G-god yes." he breathes. He slowly opens his eyes, still shying Poptarts' intimidating gaze.

  
"You must be really hard right now...." Chris says, trailing his fingers down Kevin's bare stomach. His stomach does flips as the slender fingers grasp the buckle of his pants. He makes eye contact. "Tell me how much you want it. It's hot to hear you beg."

  
"I r-really really want it. Please. Chris, I'll do anything..."

  
"Anything?" Chris echoes, voice devious and hot.

  
"A-anything..."

  
"That means, you won't mind going through more of this." Poptarts pinches the hard nipple he had just been stimulating, and he slowly swirls his tongue around the other.  
Kevin gasps, trembling, making some of the sexiest sounds Chris has ever heard. He honestly hopes the others are being woken up by this. Everyone deserves to hear something so amazing. Kevin's groans are like music to his ears, and he wants nothing but to keep pleasuring him ‘til the end of time. But Kevin is becoming erratic and shaky. As Poptarts removes his lips from his sensitive chest, the brunet pants, open mouthed, looking at him with pleading eyes.

  
"Oh Kevin..." The blond breathes, stunned by the sight before his eyes.

  
"Ohhh, Chris... p-please..."

  
"Mm, that’s so hot, Kevin. Beg for me."

  
"Mm... Please, please" he whines, still shaking.

  
"Mmmm... That's a good boy."

  
Kevin moans at the praise. "C-Chris p-please, I-I-I can't take much more.... Touch me. Touch me please. I need you."

  
With that, Chris unfastens Kevin's belt, and Kevin immediately gasps. He slowly tugs down his pants, and Kevin squirms impatiently.

  
"Now, Kevin." he says, his tone warning but playful. The younger man bites his lip. He slides his slacks all the way off, casting them to the floor with his shirt.

Just to rile Kevin up, he licks his lips profoundly as he regards the problem tenting his undergarments, flicking his determined gaze back up to his flushed face momentarily.

  
Kevin pleads with his eyes, making an inarticulate whining sound.

  
Chris hums as he fingers the waistband of Kevin's underwear. "You've been suuuuch a good boy, Kevin." he says throatily, prolonging the moment. "Not to mention how sexy you look. You deserve this. I know I tease, but I promise I'll always make up for it. You ready?"

  
Kevin feels like he'll explode if this drags out one minute longer. "Fuck. Yes." he says through gritted teeth.

  
Chris smiles, finally freeing Kevin's erection from its cotton prison. Then, in the most obscene way Kevin thinks is possible, he lowers his head, and puts his mouth around it. Kevin moans louder than ever, his hips bucking.

  
Chris' head bobs with a certain almost practiced ease, which would usually piss Kevin off a little, but right now, he is in absolutely no position to care.

  
Chris rubs Kevin's thighs soothingly, working his incredible magic.

  
The younger Elder wants to hold onto something, usually he’d grasp Chris' hair, but his hands are now bound above his head. But somehow, that fact alone makes everything  _so_ much more incredibly hot. He can't bear much more and his voice gets much higher and louder, to Chris' pleasure.

  
Chris takes his mouth off with a minor 'pop', looking up at Kevin's face. “You're doing so good, honey.” he says, looking Kevin in the eyes. His mouth hangs open, a sticky bit of drool connecting from his tongue to Kevin in a way so incredibly disgusting and sexy all at once.

  
Kevin lets out a broken sob, desperate for release.

  
“Ohh, sweetheart, you're handling it so well.” He coos, flicking his tongue once more. “Come for me.” he breathes, before going down on him once again.

  
“O-ohhh, Chr-Chris.... I'm...” Kevin trembles, breathing uneven and shallow. He makes a completely profound yell-moan, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

  
Kevin's toes curl, his hands grasping at the air, his pleasured screams high and unstable. Poptarts guides him through to the end with his mouth, swallowing everything. He lifts his head up, locking eyes with the exhausted brunet as he wipes a bit of drool from the corner his mouth. Kevin is panting, completely out of breath and slick with sweat. His limp arms are bound up above him.

  
"God, are you hot.” The blond murmurs, panting a little himself, his own hair sticking up every which way. He cups Kevin's face in his hands, just gazing at him as they catch their breath.

  
Then he kisses him, gentle, slow, sweet. He delicately unties his wrists.

  
When Kevin gets his hands back, he cups the blond's face, quickly getting his tongue involved, turning the kiss messy and hot very quickly.

  
“Mm, Kevin?” Poptarts says breathlessly as he pulls his mouth away a mere inch.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Does this mean you’re up for returning the favor?”

 

Kevin nods.

 

“In the same way I did for you?”

  
Kevin nods again, trying not to seem embarrassingly enthusiastic.

  
Poptarts grabs Kevin by his waist, swapping them to lay down on his back. Smiling excitedly, Kevin quickly begins unbuttoning Poptarts' shirt as he hits the bed. He discards it on the floor, earnestly grasping at his belt.

  
Poptarts' eyes widen. “You want to, don't you.” He observes, a big giddy smile on his face.

  
Kevin freezes, blushing.

  
“You like it. You like to suck dick.”

  
He cringes, absolutely shame-ridden. He pulls his hand away. “I- Yeah, it's gross, isn't it... I'm sor--”

  
“Oh, no, no, no. It's not gross at all. Don't say that, sweetie. It's _hot_.” Poptarts assures, cupping his cheek. “I promise, I love that. It’s sexy.” He says, guiding Kevin's hand back to the buckle of his belt as he draws closer to his face. "I bet you want me to fuck you right in the mouth, don't you?"

  
Kevin shivers. He'd never thought of that one before. "That would be... really hot." he says softly.

  
“Ohh, fuck yes, it would be. I want to hear you moan while I do it. I want you to be dirty about it, don't hold back if you're enjoying it. Show me that you're loving it." he notices Kevin's burning face and he adds, "Don't be embarrassed, baby, you being so into this turns me on, and-- Ohhhh my _gosh_ , Kevin, do you think you like having your hair pulled?” he says, voice almost at a whisper. “Ohh, that would be so sexy, would you like it? If I pull your hair while you do it?”

  
Kevin bites his lip, nodding. He fiddles with Chris' belt buckle, unfastening it and helping him slide down his pants and boxers.

  
"Ohhh...”

  
Kevin places a kiss on his hip.

  
“Kevin...” he moans breathlessly, clearly far too aroused to hold himself together as well as before. “Let me fuck your mouth.”

  
“O-ohh my...” With his hand, Kevin gently gives him a few strokes. He gasps, making a strained sound of pleasure.

  
Swallowing, mouth still fairly dry, Kevin puts his lips against the head of Chris' dick. He finds Chris' hand and entwines their fingers before sliding his head all the way down, then bringing it back up.

  
Poptarts gasps. "Mmnnn, y-you alright?"

  
Kevin resumes his ministrations, hollowing out his cheeks to just suck for a moment, squeezing his hand to signify "yes".

  
A couple of moments pass and Poptarts is thrusting up into Kevin's mouth, and Kevin moans hotly as he does, the sound vibrating every fibre of his being. Now, Kevin is something of a natural at this, Chris has learned, and that it feels like heaven on earth when he moans. He grasps Kevin's hair with his fingers.

  
After a couple of thrusts, he feels Kevin gag, but he does not stop. It's plain to see that he is enjoying it, and he would've protested if it didn't feel good.

  
Kevin is glad. He wouldn't be able to describe the feeling if he tried. The joy from giving pleasure to his boyfriend, combined with all the sensations -- the hand pulling his hair, the hot force opening his jaw and pushing down his throat is amazingly hot.

  
It's almost weird that he's into something so rough, considering his displeasure and fear to involve his ass in anything sexual ever since the incident with the General. But it's so much better this way, taking it in the mouth. Better than anything.

 

Chris is on the verge of finishing, gripping his hair and moaning beautifully as he thrusts into Kevin's mouth. Kevin groans, equally pleasured, the vibrations sending Chris over the edge.

  
"K-Kevin, I'm gonna-- ooohhh..."

  
Kevin is ready, but the fluid is still too much for him to swallow. He coughs once, wiping his mouth, sputtering as he gulps as much down as he can.

  
Poptarts cups his cheek, staring lovingly at the sight of him so suddenly embarrassed again, when just moments before he was eager to have a dick in his mouth. He truly is a wonder, Poptarts thinks to himself with a smile.

  
Kevin is still shaking, breathing heavily as he lays down next to his boyfriend, who wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer. "Did I hurt your throat?" he asks, concern pouring into his voice.

  
"A little, b-but it's okay."

  
"It felt good?"

  
Kevin blushes. "Mhm..."

  
"That's good. You're amazing, Kevin. You did a really good j--"

  
"N-no, Chris, don't do that..." he cuts him off frantically, voice quiet but desperate.

  
Poptarts eyes widen. Kevin was turned on by praise. He had forgotten for the moment, as usually, with most of their other boyfriends, praise was part of his sweet, afterwards talk.

  
A smile spreads across his face.

  
"D-don't get any ideas, asshole... We just finished, and I... I'm tired..." he whines helplessly.

  
"Okay, okay... I guess I don't have to tell you how _amazingly_ hot that was.... and how good you are for letting me fuck your face and pull on your hair. I'd love to do it again... Are you this kinky with any of the others? I'm sure they would _looove_ that, you know. You should be a good little boy for them, too. You're fucking sexy, Kevin. You're sooo good at--"

  
"Nn, cut it out... It doesn't count if you don't mean it anywa--"

  
"But I do mean it.” He says, voice completely serious. Kevin doesn’t understand how he can just say stuff like this so easily. He’s embarrassed just hearing it said. Poptarts helps Kevin sit back up, and he settles him in his lap.

 

“I'm serious. You're... You're _something incredible_ , Kevin."

  
The younger ex-mormon's breath hitches. He's flushed red, embarrassed that he's hard again. He was already getting very excited again from the head-giving and the hair pulling, but Chris' words sent him to the point of no return.

  
Poptarts gently rubs his hipbone with his thumb, waiting to get the green light before touching. He looks up at Kevin expectantly.

  
"You can..." he murmurs, defeated.

  
Poptarts hums. He doesn't take his sweet time with the teasing this time around, knowing that Kevin is worn right out. He presses a loving kiss to Kevin's jaw. His mouth forms an O as Poptarts touches him, this time much more softly than before. His grip is unbelievably gentle and his movements are satisfyingly slow and so loving it’s almost intoxicating.

  
Kevin's moans are soft and shaky, sounding almost fragile and delicate, and Poptarts could listen to them all day.

  
It doesn't take too long for Kevin to come once again, with a gasp, spilling fluid all over himself and Chris.

  
Chris licks his hands before wiping them on the bed sheets.

  
“Gross.” Kevin teases.

 

“Hey!” He punches the brunet in the shoulder lightheartedly. “I don’t kinkshame you, do I?”

 

Kevin just yawns, smiling sleepily. He looks like he’s right about to pass out.

  
The blond Elder smiles fondly. "Tired, hot shot?"

  
"Mmhm..."

  
"Let's get you some rest, then." he says, tucking the blankets over him, kissing his forehead before standing up and slipping on his underwear.

  
"Nooo...." Kevin protests. "Stay."

  
Poptarts beams. "What’s the magic word?”

  
Kevin rolls his eyes. "Oh, shut the fuck up." tightly gripping his wrist, he insists, "Cuddle with me."

  
"Aww... How can I say no to that face..??"

 

Poptarts climbs under the covers, and Kevin immediately wraps his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I love you. You were right, I’m glad I didn’t miss this.... and... and thank you."

  
"I love you too. Thank me? Sweetie, there's absolutely no need, you're my boyfriend too, and I... I love doing stuff like this with you. It's exciting."

  
"W-well... thank you for not making fun of any of my.. interests..."

  
"Oh, Kevin, I would never _dream_ of it. I'm actually really kinky myself, you should know. But I prefer to be... the one on top, w-which works out perfectly for you, I guess, haha...” he puts his hand on Kevin’s cheek, looking him in the eyes. “We love you exactly how you are. Don't feel ashamed."

  
"It can get really... embarrassing... though... to be really into being... on the bottom.” he grumbles. “I mean, I haven't, like, done too much of it, but.. it makes me.... I feel really weak and stupid for it sometimes... I'm not less of a man for liking to be tied up and stuff.... am I?"

  
Poptarts looks heartbroken seeing Kevin so insecure. "Of course not. It doesn't make you weak, either. What you're into in bed doesn't affect anything else. And as long as you're enjoying it with people you trust, there's nothing wrong with it, and nothing to be ashamed of. I can understand it being scary. I’m sure you're worried someone will make fun of you, or you probably feel embarrassed being exposed like this, I get it. But I promise you, you don't need to feel gross for having these interests. I'm sure the others would all love to see this side of Kevin, too. No one will judge you for it, I swear.”

 

“It... means a lot that you say that, and I really, really wanna believe you... but--”

 

“No ‘but’s! I swear on... on my pop tarts! And those are important.” he boops Kevin’s nose, then sighs adoringly. “We love you, Kevin. I understand that it can make you feel insecure, but I know you, you'll get over that in no time. If you're enjoying doing it, then do it lots!! I'll always happily indulge you~. But you never, ever need to feel like it's bad or gross, okay? We’re all here for you. It’s scary to make yourself vulnerable like this, but I’m so, _so_ glad you’ve been this courageous. Especially after what you’ve been through.”

  
Kevin buries his face in Chris, grateful for the pep talk. He's right. It doesn't affect anything else in his life. If it’s not hurting anyone around him, he can do whatever he wants.

  
Poptarts holds him protectively, kissing him on the forehead.

  
Kevin wishes everybody else were here to cuddle, there's nothing he loves more than being drowned in love from all his boyfriends, but Chris is alright. He's small and soft and hugs him tight. He wouldn't let go of him for anything. And Kevin doesn’t want him to. Ever. He can feel himself slipping off, and he’s fine with that. He feels at ease; genuinely happier than he thinks he’s ever felt.

 

Poptarts smiles, watching gleefully as he passes out, already snoring softly. Kevin Price may be a tall man, but he looks like a baby kitten when he sleeps. Chris is overflowing with joy just gazing at him. He feels like he could stay just like this all night, admiring the pure adorableness in front of him, but the exhaustion catches up, and he feels himself getting awfully sleepy too.

 

He presses his nose to Kevin’s, closing his eyes as he does, and feels himself begin to nod off, at perfect peace. A smile is plastered to his face and his heart is light as he begins to fall asleep. He feels warm and safe, curled up in his bed with this other fine young man.

 

“Good night...” he whispers as he drifts off, still smiling joyfully.

 

And everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I guess this isn't THAT kinky but as a demisexual who is into exactly zero kinks it feels incredibly kinky so sTILL DONT LOOK AT ME


End file.
